Carrera de caracoles
by hitsure
Summary: A consecuencia de una estupida carrera los dos pagaran caro-"maldito kiba" "maldito ramen" –CORRE CARACOLITO CORRE. (No yaoi gomen)


Carrera de caracoles.

En un hermoso día en konoha

-¡Teemeeee!

-Tsk ahora que dobe

-Tengo una apuesta para ti

-¡NO!

-aaaaaa teme – dijo Naruto haciendo una especie de berrinche

-No dobe tengo que ir a un lugar

-mmm jiji una cita con Sakura-chan – canto el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del Uchiha.

-hmm, bueno ya que apuesta

-Aaa pues mira ten – sonrío el rubio extendiendo la mano hacia el azabache

- ¿Qué es esto dobe?

-Un caracol teme, ¿que no vez?... Jajajajaja ups perdón jajaja – el rubio estallo en carcajadas debido a que el Uchiha desde un tiempo atrás usaba lentes debido al sharingan, lo que ocasiono que a Sasuke le saliera una vena en la frente en claro signo de su enfado

-Mira dobe hoy no estoy de humor para pelear contigo así que ya al punto

-A si se me olvidaba, mira pues… veamos que caracol gana

- y eso a mi en que me beneficia – justo cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas LA sonrisa estilo zorro de Naruto se hizo presente, si, porque esa no era una sonrisa esa era "la sonrisa" y Sasuke lo supo, supo que esto no terminaría bien para uno de los dos.

•

•

Minutos después

•

•

-¡CORRE CARACOLITO COOREE!-el que gritaba como desquiciado en esos momentos era SASUKE, si, era Sasuke como lo leen y es que bueno lo que apostaron no era nada agradable. Los dos caracoles iban a la par el caracol amarillo arrebataba a el azul y el pobre Sasuke mas que desesperado gritaba, el orgullo a la mierda ese caracol tenia que ganar pero de pronto todo fue silencio-_"oh si, dios si que existía tal vez nunca creí en ti pero creo que ahora seré tu fiel devoto"-_pensaba Sasuke casi llorando ya que justo cuando los caracoles llegaban a la dichosa meta y todo indicaba que el caracol amarillo ganaría, un fideo de el ramen que Naruto comía callo al lado de él caracol amarillo provocando que dicho caracol se distrajera y el azul tomara ventaja ganando así la carrera, en ese momento Sasuke salto de la alegría estaba mas feliz que cuando ganaron la guerra y Sakura le dijo que si quería ser su novia después de seis meses rogándole.

-si oh si oh si gane DOBE PERDISTE-cantaba Sasuke mientras el rubio pálido y deprimido hacia hoyitos en el piso-tendrás que pagar-la-apuesta jajajaJAJAJAjaja

-No teme por favor tenme compasión tengo familia

-dobe no eres casado

-si pero, pero Hinata es mi novia

-Mmm… no la apuesta la pagas mañana a las 2:00-sentencio Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-pero teme esa es la hora mas transitada

-hmm lo se dobe bueno te veo mañana- levanto su mano en modo de despedida, pues mañana seria el mejor día de su vida

•

•

Al día siguiente

•

•

-YA SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-gritaba un Sasuke bastante desesperado

-pero teme nooo- decía Naruto mientras daba pequeños brinquitos haciendo un puchero berrinchudo

-tu fuiste el que hizo la apuesta o que ¿el futuro hokague no cumple sus promesas?

-claro que si-chillo Naruto ofendido-bien saldré pero antes te pido que -de pronto de jashin sabe donde se escucho una musiquita dramática-recojas mis restos que Sakura-chan dejara regados por todos lados y le digas a Hinata que la amo mucho-el Uchiha asintió ya sentía compasión por el pobre de Naruto pero era un Uchiha y no lo podía demostrar

-bien teme aquí voy-Naruto salio corriendo a la calle todas las madres tapaban los ojos de sus hijos y lo miraban desaprobatoriamente, mientras los demás aventaban padres y madres contra él, las muchachas mas jóvenes se sonrojaban y dos escuadrones de ambus lo perseguían oh si ese era el peor día de su vida-_"maldito el día en el que le hice caso a kiba en hacer la entupida apuesta, el amarillo es el mas rápido decía, Sasuke perderá decía, si como no, maldito Sasuke que acepto, maldito ramen"-_pensaba Naruto maldiciendo a todos de su sufrir y para aquellos que crean que leyeron mal, si, Naruto maldijo el ramen y a su maldita adicción ya que si no fuera por eso no estaría corriendo desnudo en la calle gritando quiero tener sexo por toda la aldea.

•

•

Horas después en el hospital de konoha se escuchaban los gritos mas aterradores y espeluznantes que nunca nadie podría escuchar en su vida, hasta ibiki había corrido asustado de los gritos, estos a causa de que Sakura curaba a Naruto de la tremenda golpiza que le acomodo

-YA DEJA DE GRITAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-gritaba Sakura ya desesperada por los gritos del Uzumaki, este solo asintió asustado de que le volvieran a pegar.

Mientras tanto Sasuke hablaba más de lo que había hablado en su vida explicando a Tsunade y Hinata porque el novio de la última corrió desnudo por toda la aldea el día anterior.

Oh si en definitiva la carrera de caracoles no fue una buena idea.

•◘○

** Y bien. ¿Qué les parecio?**


End file.
